


【安雷】论处男的毛绒依存症与治疗方法

by aoya0323



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: loveless梗，安雷纯肉
Kudos: 17





	【安雷】论处男的毛绒依存症与治疗方法

雷狮的耳朵很痒，不是用来听的那对，是头顶上象征童真的，毛茸茸的兽耳。他往被炉外挪，还是很痒。

“....”

兽耳尖抖动两下，在驱赶无形的飞虫，显然有人嘴唇更为缠绵，逆着绒毛轻轻叼住。

“安迷修，我耳朵上有502?”

“嗯?”

抱在他身后的人心猿意马，含着耳廓品品。

“有吗?没有吧。”

安迷修把脸埋进人黑色的发丝里，嗅着温软的香波味。他租的房子冬日里暖气不足，两个人躲在日式被炉里像窝在地洞中的哺乳动物，沉溺于互相取暖，甚至懒得出去倒水。

外面的地板太冷，塑胶拖鞋被冻得生硬，哪有在被窝里搂着雷狮舒服。较为年长的人把手臂收紧，换来另一人挣动，硬邦邦的身子力气不小。

“再咬毛要秃了。遥控器。”

雷狮粗声粗气，不耐烦接过刚被安迷修大腿压住的塑料，几米外的电视闪烁，停在一台时刚好在播片头曲。

《凹凸世界》——雷狮从去年开始参演的子供向特摄片，迷一样的童装品味，一块二不能再多钱的特效。还阴差阳错附赠了个同剧组的男友，人称恶心帅的安迷修。

一切的恶缘都是由经纪人的忽悠而起，什么这个角色面相凶恶诡计多端不用你做表情管理，什么演海盗可以随心所欲踩弱鸡不会又被贴上微博被人轮十几万的雷胖虎。

如此回顾雷狮咬牙切齿地消灭了手里的仙贝，然后又被安迷修投喂几块。

“你演的角色又欺负人了，恶党过于嚣张，对屏幕前的小朋友会造成什么影响?...你看刚说不踩老鼠，又去踩了。我认为正义又帅气的骑士应该早点将你干倒。”

男人边说边捏他拿零食的手心，好像上面真有专门踩老鼠的肉垫一样。

“戏里戏外长篇大论，很好玩? 正义的骑士其实是个基佬对小朋友有什么正面影响?”

雷狮眯眼，看人唔了一声，自己的嘴角咧出得意，舌尖舔过仙贝屑润上唇面。

“..现在..是个多元化的社会。”

安迷修笨拙地申辩，鼻息吹到他的脸颊上。不能怪骑士意志不坚定，谁让恶党太磨人了。

“嗯。”

干凉的空气里多出湿润的声响，两人布料磨蹭后喘息更盛，雷狮咬合不上的嘴唇里仙贝残余的米香味很快被另一人舔舐。越啄越热，男人发凉的手指蹭过雷狮后裤腰的缝隙，把里面茸茸的猫尾巴牵了出来，在手里来回揉蹭。

“...别捏了。”

他们正式交往有大半年，安迷修连他衣服都没脱过，除了互相咬咬嘴唇，只会玩弄他的耳朵尾巴。这些象征童真的性征比皮肤敏感，细软的尾梢被手指有节奏的撸弄，痒人的韵律溢上尾椎，像有什么隔着衣物轻舔腰脊一般。

雷狮被按在榻榻米的毛毯上，忍着不去摆腰，双腿被分到两侧，压在中间的东西又硬又热。上面的人埋在他的胸口里，起伏吸气，弓起来的后背险些把被炉撞翻。

“呃...”

他像一只被挠的大狮子，肚皮上的绒毛无一不软，难耐中捏住安迷修头上的狼耳，扯人继续。贴住他大腿的东西已经胀得成型，热度让人口干舌燥，身上的人肌肉绷紧，极力忍着什么，除了在他尾巴上流连时隔着衣服顶动就不会做别的了。

“你玩我呢吗?！不行我来！”

他好歹也是个男的，身高更高，长相邪魅还被网上的迷妹写成霸道总裁。强取豪夺有谁不会演? 今晚用强的也要把安迷修的耳朵摘了。

雷狮想着去撕人衣领，理想总是美好的，现实无比残酷。撕了半天一个扣子都没拽下来，这是用钢丝缝的吗?

他愤怒的咕噜声被安迷修的嘴唇打断，两只扯衣领的手都也被捏住了，握力大的惊人。

差点忘了这货以前是军校出来，当过武替的。

雷狮想咬人了，脸上不知是热红的还是气红的。安迷修啄够嘴唇，又去亲他头上黑毛绒的耳朵，烙铁般的器具还隔着衣物蹭他会阴，细腻的皮肤被磨红了，无名的馋痒折磨下去。

“他是不是存心整我?!”

“息怒，再欲求不满也不能罢演。况且这是子供向的片子，咱们用真耳朵比假耳朵合适啊！”

“注意你的言辞，是谁欲求不满?!”

“好，没人欲求不满。”

雷狮的经纪人揉揉眉心，他们的经纪公司隶属于雷王集团旗下，眼前的少爷再胡来也不能和他动气。

“您的伴侣可能是毛绒依存症吧，在我们这代人这里更常见点。”

“毛绒依存症?”

“简单解释就是有些人很注重伴侣的第一次，把对对方压制的性欲都转换成对耳朵尾巴的喜爱。而且耳朵尾巴本来就是很多人的癖好嘛，婚后只腿交的人也不是没有....”

经纪人说着，对面年轻人的脸色愈加难看，像是被肉麻到恶心，没说多久摔门出去了。

婚后腿交。

雷狮没想过和谁结婚，一开始和安迷修搞到一起也是因为觉得对方讨厌他，折腾一个讨厌自己的人实在有趣。

如今弄巧成拙他把自己搭进去，还要被迫禁欲一辈子?

他在楼道里越走越是不快，正好尽头一个金毛一个红毛，一高一矮朝他走来。嘉德罗斯擦肩而过时不屑地哼了一声，他拉下眼随便瞥一下，看着人黄毛上的新发卡突然止步。

没有兽耳。

难道……

雷狮面部抽搐，视线钉在雷德身上后换来人使劲摇头。年仅十六的新晋偶像稍显得意，来回来去地看着雷狮头上一对显眼兽耳，直到人怒气冲冲地走出大厦。

“小祖宗不要闹了，被记者拍到怎么办！”

“没劲的渣渣。”

嘉德罗斯把粗发卡拉下来，露出一对绒绒的尖耳朵，想起刚才人的表情，不觉太亏。  
安迷修最近很苦恼，本月已经接到雷狮经纪人六次电话。

他边收拾屋子边听手机对面的人在絮絮叨叨地埋怨，说是他私生活处理不当已经严重影响到了其旗下艺人的工作热情。

“...您想让在下怎么办?”

安迷修往盆栽里面浇水，开始觉得脱力，这个素未谋面的中年人快成为他们的感情顾问了。

“我们还没结婚，他也很年轻，大学还没毕业。在下没有别的办法了。”

“办法多的是嘛，全看你想不想。青少年欲望很强，我们都理解，但你不用亲自来嘛。”

电话这边的人嘴开始抽搐，脑子里晃过一个可能，要气笑了。

“我不会让别人碰他的。”

“你理解错了，我想说的是...”

混迹娱乐圈的中年人不紧不慢地解释，把淫秽色情讲得和科学探索一般。安迷修的耳朵开始烧，头上的呆毛要冒烟了。

“需要的道具我先给你定了哈，一会别忘了签收。务必不要让那位再来折腾我了，祝你们晚上和谐！”

“不行，喂！等等——！”

电话里传来挂断的嘟声，紧接着门铃就响了。

也太快了吧。

安迷修无奈拆开包裹，看了一眼又捂住眼睛，塞回塑料袋子。两个形状狰狞的黑色按摩器，大小不一，一个无线跳蛋和配套遥控器。

在他挠着头纠结该藏到卧室什么地方时，外面的门锁传来插钥匙的声音。他胡乱把东西埋到枕头下面，听得金属声反复响起，好像外面的人找不到钥匙孔。

安迷修把门打开，被人抱了个满怀，黑色的猫耳尖在他脸边蠕动，那人厚重的羽绒服里除了干燥的凛冬气息还有些别的。

“你喝酒了?”

他胳膊收紧，看人点头又摇头。怀里人身形不小但骨架轻，一把被他抱进暖烘烘的屋里。大衣脱到地上，露出雷狮冻红的脸颊与细滑的脖颈。

安迷修看着口干，怕一点酒气就把他也熏醉了，本想摸进人前胸揉捏的手又爬到人头上，例行公事地揪揪猫耳。

“你就....这么喜欢我的耳朵..吗?”

醉醺醺的人话没好气，双眼迷离，拉着他到被炉边上的时候早站不稳，栽到桌角，疼得在榻榻米上打滚。

“好点没?”

安迷修忍笑给雷狮喂了点茶，看着张合的嘴唇湿漉漉的，大部分液体都淌到人的下巴上，再滑进锁骨。

“喜欢，但我更喜欢你。”

雷狮不知是听懂他的话没，呜呜嗯嗯后不愿喝了，像蜗牛进壳一样拉他缩进被炉里，迷迷糊糊捏起他头顶上的狼耳。

“我也...嗝...喜欢你的耳朵...不过以后...看不着了。”

“为什么看不着了?”

安迷修一知半解有点着急，该不会他不讲道理的恋人要和他分手了? 这片场没人比他更帅了吧，难不成就因为他只撩不给?

他前后逻辑错位地琢磨半天，怀里的人已经发出细小的鼾声。他叹了口气，用粗糙的指尖轻轻刮过雷狮的鼻梁和嘴唇，不知从什么时候开始自己的心都被这恶党偷偷攥到手里去了。

交叠的身躯，过热的暖炉，安迷修昏沉前就被烘得下体发热。他睁眼又合，亲吻眼前泛红的面孔，推搡起自己汗水交织的淫梦。他也是个成年人，忍得太久了，那个快递里的东西在他手中显现，看着人张开裸露的双腿，在求他什么。

黑色的橡胶器具戳了进去，过窄的地方像在吞吐泣液，男性紧致的身体来回蹭着他的前面，痛苦的叫声徒增兴奋。

“嗯?”

安迷修醒时热汗浸透了全身的衣物，窗外与屋内几乎都是暗的，只有浴室毛玻璃门里透出灯光。淋浴声淅淅沥沥，他身上的热意没有消散的趋势，欲望还高高翘着，把他的裤子顶到胀了。

他走路艰难，摸进卧室正换睡衣，梦里一人承欢的淫态还在暗中浮现。他使劲摇头，不知何时浴室的水声停了，细微而湿润的脚步声落在他的身后。

“雷狮?”

他转身时那人身上稠状的浴袍全滑落在地，他逼着自己只看人发白的脚面，仍听到呼吸的声音粗重扩大，视线一直往上。

黑色的发丝，正在滴水，光滑如油淋满雷狮胸前腹下，一览无余。沁过热水的裸肌仍如蒸腾，里面溢出的尽是情欲。

安迷修眼睛发直，裤子里的东西热得弹跳，他吞咽着搞不懂发生了什么，下一刻天旋地转被人按到床上。

“....别。”

水滴夹杂牛奶沐浴露的味道，点在他的脸上身上，明明是冰凉的却让欲望更加燥热。贴在他身前的躯体精湛好看，骑在上面的人胡乱撕扯他的衣物，滑腻的人鱼线在他手心里扭动，饱满而平坦的胸肌仿佛还泛热气。

被压在床板上的安迷修天人交战，他想进去，想像梦里一样最后用自己的玩意撑开那过小的欲口，想摘了那对毛茸茸的猫耳，让人成为只为自己性欲服务，舒服至极的所有物。

但这些都是婚后才能做的。

两个人在床上扭打，安迷修怕人着凉，拉开棉被把人裹住，没有擦干净的水渍弄湿了一切。他外裤上的拉锁被雷狮扯开，里面胀红的器具只裹了一层几乎半透明的薄布。

猫科动物初次狩猎，在用粗鲁掩饰青涩，乱咬乱抓中拧开带来的润滑膏，抖动一次淋了自己满腿。雷狮嘴里发出不快的低吟，果冻状的东西带着催情的辣感，刺激的粘液往下润着，如蚁啄咬。

“别动了..我会忍不住的..”

“闭嘴。”

他的爪子终于找到人滚烫的要害，好玩似得按住，男人勃发的玩意泛出青筋，太大太粗的肉具在指缝里蹭弄。他被磨得莫名口干，舔舔嘴唇，好胜心切之余撇了一眼自己的，极其不爽。

雷狮不怀好意地戏弄粗棒的底座，皱褶之下沉甸甸的，以为这样就能捏小点。环住他的男人立即难耐粗喘，那愈加发硬的东西在他手里弹跳乱窜，似独立的活物，在寻觅可以钻挤进去的，湿淋淋的小洞。

“雷狮...雷狮...”

沙哑的吐音吹得雷狮腰软，男性结实的肌里贴着他，和他纠缠在一起的腿上全是果冻粘液。冰凉的空气里情热愈重，床板发出吱声，交合的嘴唇牵出银线，含吻里湿痒润进深处。被他骑着的身体频频上顶，让他宛如坐船般起伏。

“哈...”

尚处上位的人舒服得喘气，兽耳抖着，尾巴拍动。他腹前的东西也精神得很，计划许久的强取豪夺就要被落实了。他扯掉安迷修最后的上衣，迷糊间听到男人在枕头下摸索，全然不知有人捏紧残存的一点理智才没把他压在墙上操干。

黑暗里一只手拽住他的尾巴，敏感的感觉让雷狮不由翘起臀部，湿润的缝隙也被沾了催情的软膏，在他反应过来前，奇怪的异物感被推了进来。

椭圆、冰凉的塑料。

‘只要让雷狮爽够了，就不会乱来了。’

安迷修被蒸成浆糊一般的脑子里只剩下经纪人的这句话。他把跳蛋推的深些，软膜紧致的触感吮上手指，要把他最后一根筋夹断了，恨不得现在侵犯进去的是自己快挤爆的玩意。

“你搞什么....唔..操...啊！”

他听不懂为什么恋人的嘴唇里只剩哭腔，手中的遥控器刚按出震动的嗡声就被挣扎的人踹到远处。

“啊..你他妈...我饶不了...呜，不要..啊...停下...”

初尝情欲的地方没想到被这种东西开苞，狭窄细腻的粘膜被嗡动的塑料挤压，热辣辣的润油虫般乱爬，小球滑动很快卡在前列腺敏感的一点上。

“拿出去..唔...拿出去啊。”

床上的人乱叫着在被褥里蹭动，嗓音愈粘，平日里霸道蛮横的样子都被一个极小的性玩具蹂躏殆尽。塑料球被含到发热，吸盘般咬在雷狮的敏感点上，把热痒的淫欲深深碾入。

安迷修耳朵里只剩下嗡声，他一头乱麻地寻找不知落到何处的遥控，再抬头时热汗淋满全身，忍到狰狞的器具正对着雷狮敞开的大腿。那人脸上身上早已绯红，正用自己的手指抠弄欲口，润滑液顺着指干流得到处，翘起的前端被刺激得射精乱扭。

发泄过一次的雷狮没被粘膜里震动的圆球放过，很快又被玩得蹬腿痉挛，睫毛润液。跳蛋活物一样在调教年轻男性新鲜的肉体，让他迎合抽插似得摆腰，尾巴缠在大腿上早舒服蜷紧。怪异的刺激车轮般碾过他赤身裸体，再顾不得舌尖上颤动的淫叫。

“...安..我..啊..”

低叫中的人像被玩没了神智，乱挠的手指嵌入安迷修的肩膀，嘴唇再含过来时把他最后的清醒全含化了。

喜欢。

他想着最初与雷狮见面时这人高傲而狡猾的模样，心里的热量如今都变成了情欲。

他拉开雷狮的脚腕，整个身体前倾，掰开人玩弄小穴的手指。那人难耐地看着他，不明白他还要施加什么折磨，下面的地方早合不拢，小小的空洞期待着什么。他把粗硬的东西扶稳，重重埋了进去，推着跳动的玩具把人彻彻底底地撑开了，被小球搅到软烂的粘膜吮咬巨物，借着润滑吞入大半。

“..太硬了..嗯..哈。”

安迷修听不到人的抗议，只觉那销魂的地方顺从又贪婪极了。他抱起人的大腿把吐液小嘴往自己胯上压按，直到整根没入，手里的身体痛苦痉挛。他舒喘一声，把欲物埋入本能之中，狠狠顶干。

“疼..吗...”

“废话.....哈，啊..不要..”

黑暗里的画面开始摇晃，狭窄的单人床发出木头乱颤的哀响。承欢的恋人被安迷修顶在枕头里，早不知道自己在求些什么，喊些什么。耕作的骑士两手抓紧了床栏，腰腹用力往下挺动。兴奋的阳物初尝禁果，没有章法胡乱操着，被跳蛋与软膜来回夹击后吐出液来，浓稠热欲播种一般，粘满深处。

泄过一次还是硬的。身下的人双眼朦胧，不知是第几次了，低叫中腹前又多白浊，双腿缠在他后腰上轻轻颤着。

这本该是他们结婚后再做的事，背德的后悔却加重了快感，沉沦继续下去。

天亮的时候里面的塑料球像终于没电，被蹂躏一夜的人还在安迷修怀里熟睡，上面原本毛茸茸的猫耳不见影子。

安迷修心疼得喘气，轻轻亲了人两下，可嵌在人身体里的东西一点歉意也没有，顺着韵律又把人操到醒了。

“安.迷.修——！”

雷狮切齿，恨不得张嘴把他给嚼碎了。从早上洗澡再到吃饭，又被脱了裤子压在餐桌上再来一次。

全都白洗了，最可气的是那个跳蛋还在里面拿不出来。

“别看你平时浓眉大眼满口革命，脑子里的东西都这么龌龊？！”

雷狮拿着刚从卧室里翻出来的黑色按摩棒，张牙舞爪。安迷修挠挠鼻尖，摔锅经纪人的想法一晃而过。

“实在不行我们去医院取下？”

“你想看我明天上头条吗？！”

艺人雷狮与同片男友彻夜交欢后赴三甲医院拿取肠内异物。

安迷修使劲摇头。

幸好今天是周末，雷狮不用夹着跳蛋去拍片。等安迷修带着鸭舌帽与墨镜从便利店买回两对以假乱真的假耳朵时，那人正披着外套极其不快地坐在被炉里面吃仙贝，脸上还泛着怪异的红晕。

只要雷狮动一下，圆形的塑料就会滚一次，又痒又粘的触感牵扯出昨晚的记忆，让他腹前一同发热。

“你想出办法了？”

他没好气地使唤人，软脚骑士给他展出一个闪亮而自信的微笑，从塑料袋里拿出钓鱼线与一块磁铁放在被炉桌上，再把不小心顺带出来的几盒避孕套都塞回去。

“那个东西里面应该有金属吧？”

安迷修说完，雷狮看着磁铁，磁铁看着他。

“你以为是钓鱼吗？！”

雷霆火焰，超新星爆炸，伽玛射线从他眼睛中迸出，朝安迷修扫射而去。

他掐住那个男人的脖子使劲摇晃，然后一同栽到了被炉里。

无疑有人毛绒依存症彻底治好了，但又染上了新的依存症，欲望一但开了口子，便如水坝决堤。

定时打开的电视机开始播放《凹凸世界》的片头曲，黏腻的喘息声溢满了被炉狭小的空间，闹到最后还是要脱裤子的。

END

特摄：“是一门与电脑特效和西方的SFX相区别的日本传统影视剧剧种和拍摄技术。” 例如奥特曼，算是特摄片。


End file.
